Bridge
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: "Hahahaha… untuk apa menerima saran dari orang yang sedang patah hati." "Justru karena aku sedang patah hati makanya bisa memberi saran dengan baik bodoh," amuk sang gadis. "Bloody hell. Kamu bilang aku bodoh. Asal kamu tahu ya, yang bodoh itu kamu! Gara-gara patah hati saja mau bunuh diri," amuk sang pemuda tidak terima. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," "Nesia. Nesia Putri Pertiwi,"


" _Kau tahu, bertemu denganmu adalah hal terindah bagiku." – Arthur Kirkland, Nesia Putri Pertiwi._

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: OoC, OC, AU, typo, alur cepat.**

 **UKNes**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

"nnn," normal talk

" _nnn," flasback_

* * *

Sakit. Kalian tahu, di sini sakit sekali. Ini bukanlah luka yang bisa disembuhkan dengan obat apapun. Sakit di dada ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu, rasa sakit ini semakin hebat. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu yang kuingat hanyalah penghianatanmu. Dan setiap aku melihat senyummu, itu bukan lagi senyum bahagia yang kau tujukan padaku, melainkan padanya. Seharusnya pada waktu itu, aku tidak menerimamu sebagai kekasihku.

.

.

' _Hari ini aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya,' pikir seorang gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara yang berparas ayu. Tapi, sayang, secantik-cantiknya dirinya jika kalian melihat dengan seksama mata gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara itu sembab dikarenakan terlalu banyak menangis._

 _ **15 Mei 2005**_ _. Seharusnya tanggal itu adalah tanggal yang menggembirakan untuk gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara tersebut. Hari itu adalah tepat hari jadian mereka ke-5 dengan seorang pemuda berketurunan Spanyol. Tapi tepat pada hari itu, adalah hari dimana gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pemuda Spanyol itu. Dia bukan gadis yang kuat dan sabar. Gadis mana yang tidak sakit hati kalau dirinya sendiri menjadi sebuah pelarian dan menjadi kekasih nomor 2._

 _Kata orang cinta itu buta dan hal itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara itu. Hanya karena dia sangat mencintai pemuda Spanyol itu, dia melupakan kenyataan bahwa pemuda Spanyol itu sangat-sangat mencintai gadis berketurunan Belgia. Pikirannya tahu bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan ketika pemuda Spanyol itu putus dengan gadis Belgia. Dan ketika mereka kembali bersama –yang tentunya tidak diberitahukan oleh pemuda Spanyol-, gadis Asia Tenggara itu tahu. Ia ingin memutuskan hubungannya, tetapi rasa cinta yang terlalu dalam membuatnya berpikir untuk tetap melanjutkan hubungannya walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Karena cintanyalah dia menutup mata. Menutup mata dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Tak hanya sekali dua kali, dia memergoki pemuda Spanyol dan gadis Belgia berkencan bahkan berciuman atau lebih parahnya mereka tidur bersama. Tetapi, dengan satu kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir pemuda Spanyolnya, gadis Asia Tenggara itu melupakan semua kejadian yang menyakitkan hatinya._

 _Dua tahun berlalu, tetapi rasa cinta diantara pemuda Spanyol dan gadis Belgia semakin dalam dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertunangan. Gadis Asia Tenggara itu tahu, tapi dia tetap tutup mata dan telinganya seakan tak tahu apa-apa. Teman-teman dari gadis Asia Tenggara itu sudah memberitahu untuk putus dengan pemuda Spanyol tersebut, tetapi dia tetap keras kepala._

 _Hingga pada hari ini, dia sudah dibatas kesabarannya. Dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan pemuda Spanyol tersebut. Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di sebuah café tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu._

' _Sepertinya akan hujan,' pikir gadis Asia Tenggara itu lalu berjalan dengan cepat menuju tujuaannya sambil merapatkan jaket coklat muda yang digunakannya. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuaannya, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu melihat pemuda Spanyol itu tidak sendirian tetapi dengan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal._

" _Hei Nes, mau pesan sesuatu?" tanya pemuda Spanyol basa basi._

" _Tidak, jadi apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"_

" _Jadi begini…. Aku… aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Kau tau, saat ini Bella sedang hamil anakku." Satu kalimat dari pemuda Spanyol yang langsung meruntuhkan dunia gadis Asia Tenggara._

" _Ja… jadi begitu ya…," kata gadis Asia Tenggara sambil menahan air matanya._

" _Maafkan kami, Nes," kata gadis, ah bukan, wanita Belgia itu._

" _Maaf," kata pemuda Spanyol._

" _Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa. Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku pergi duluan," kata gadis Asia Tenggara lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya._

" _Tapi Nes, ini hujan deras. Nesia!" teriak pemuda Spanyol yang tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh gadis Asia Tenggara._

 _._

 _._

Hahahaha.. kenapa aku malah teringat kejadian barusan? Seandainya air yang turun ini bisa membawa kesedihan dan sakitku hilang. Kalau terjun ke bawah sana, apa semua beban ini akan hilang? Entahlah, aku harus mencobanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan cebol?"

* * *

Sakit. Kalian tahu, di sini sakit sekali. Ini bukanlah luka yang bisa disembuhkan dengan obat apapun. Sakit di dada ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu, rasa sakit ini semakin hebat. Setiap aku melihat wajahmu yang kuingat hanyalah penghianatanmu. Dan setiap aku melihat senyummu, itu bukan lagi senyum bahagia yang kau tujukan padaku, melainkan padanya. Seharusnya pada waktu itu, aku tidak menerimamu sebagai kekasihku.

.

.

 _Kata orang aku ini bodoh, bodoh dalam mencintai seseorang. Kalian tahu, mengabaikan fakta yang sangat jelas diketahui banyak orang. Banyak yang berkata kepadaku untuk meninggalkannya. Bahkan Feli yang polos itu pun berkata yang sama. Teman-teman dan orang tuaku berkata bahwa bangsawan tampan sepertiku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik daripada dia._

 _Aku, keturunan bangsawan Inggris yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Selalu mendapatnya peringkat terbaik. Tapi, terjatuh hanya gara-gara seorang gadis yang hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanku saja._

 _ **15 Mei 2007**_ **.** _Hari iu, hari dimana aku menyerahkan semuanya demi gadis yang aku cintai. Meninggalkan semua kenyamanan yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Menghapus nama Kirkland dari namaku. Hanya bisa bersamamu, gadisku yang paling kucintai._

 _Setelah berdebat dengan kedua orangtuaku dan meninggalkan semua yang aku miliki pada hari itu, aku segera pergi ke apartement gadis yang paling kucintai._

" _Chelles, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," kata pemuda keturunan Inggris tersebut lalu memasuki kamar dari gadis yang dia cintai._

" _Chel…" kata-katanya terputus melihat hal yang dihadapannya saat ini._

" _THE HELL, APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" murka dari pemuda bangsawan Inggris ini._

" _Seperti yang kau lihat Art," jawab gadis berkulit tan dengan santai sambil menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut._

" _Kau tahu, kau adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah kutemui. Semua yang dikatakan teman-temanmu itu benar Art. Aku memang memanfaatkanmu," lanjut gadis itu._

" _Apa maksudmu?" tanya bangsawan Inggris itu dengan nada tak percaya. "Bukankah katamu, kamu mencintaiku?" lanjut pemuda Inggris._

" _Awalnya, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku lelah menunggumu yang tak kunjung membuka matamu Art. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya," jawab gadis berkulit tan sambil melirik pemuda di sebelahnya._

" _Itu di luar kehendakku," jawab pemuda Inggris tesebut. "Seharusnya kamu lebih sabar sedikit lagi," lanjutnya lirih._

" _MENUNGGU LEBIH SABAR?" teriak satu-satunya wanita di situ._

" _3 tahun Art, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Terlebih lagi kedua orangtuamu menekanku untuk pergi dari sini selama kamu koma. Aku lelah Art."_

" _Aku mengerti. Ternyata hanya segitu perasaanmu padaku. Be happy with your new fuckin' boyfriend," kata pemuda Inggris itu lalu pergi entah kemana._

.

.

Hahaha…. Menyedihkan sekali nasibku. Dulu, aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis. Tapi begitu menemukan yang benar-benar aku cintai, dia malah seperti itu. Ah… setidaknya hujan yang deras ini bisa menyembunyikan air mataku.

TRAK!

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal sedang berusaha untuk melompat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan cebol?" kataku sedikit keras.

* * *

"Apa yang kamu lakukan cebol?" kata seorang pemuda keturunan Inggris dan itu membuat seorang gadis keturunan Asia Tenggara sedikit tersentak.

"Mau bunuh diri?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Seperti kau tidak saja," jawab gadis Asia Tenggara sinis.

"THE HELL! Tentu saja tidak," sanggah sang pemuda.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan posisimu itu. Seperti mau bunuh diri."

"Lebih baik sayangilah nyawamu itu, jangan gara-gara patah hati kamu mau bunuh diri. Masih banyak gadis di luar sana," lanjut sang gadis dengan bijaknya.

"Hahahaha… untuk apa menerima saran dari orang yang sedang patah hati."

"Justru karena aku sedang patah hati makanya bisa memberi saran dengan baik bodoh," amuk sang gadis.

" _Bloody hell_. Kamu bilang aku bodoh. Asal kamu tahu ya, yang bodoh itu kamu! Gara-gara patah hati saja mau bunuh diri," amuk sang pemuda tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mau bunuh diri!" sanggah sang gadis. "Justru kamu yang mau bunuh diri dengan posisimu yang seperti itu," lanjutnya.

"Oke oke…. Jika kamu tidak mau bunuh diri, sekarang turun ya."

"Tidak, sebelum kamu juga turun."

"Kamu turun duluan," kata sang pemuda ngotot.

"Tidak kamu duluan," kata sang gadis tambah ngotot.

"Kamu."

"Tidak, kamu."

"Kamu duluan."

"KAMU!"

"Dasar gadis keras kepala."

"APA KAMU BILANG?" teriak sang gadis tak terima.

"Sudahlah, kita turun sama-sama. Dalam hitungan ke tiga," kata sang pemuda mengalah.

"Satu. Dua. Tiga." Dan dalam hitungan ketiga kedua orang yang berbeda kelamin itu turun. Setelah turun mereka saling berpandangan.

"HAHAHAHA…" tawa mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland," kata sang pemuda sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Nesia. Nesia Putri Pertiwi," kata sang gadis lalu menjabat tangan sang pemuda.

"Hujan sudah reda, lebih baik kita pergi membeli kopi," ajak sang pemuda.

"Baiklah." Lalu mereka berdua pergi dari jembatan tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari sudah tidak ada lagi orang lain selain mereka berdua di jembatan itu.

Setelah kepergian mereka berdua, ada sepasang manusia yang tidak saling kenal berhenti di tempat dimana Arthur dan Nesia berdiri.

'Sudah 5 tahun ya, Nesia,' pikir seorang pemuda Spanyol yang berdiri di tempat Nesia berdiri tadi.

'Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, Art,' pikir wanita berkulit tan yang berdiri di tempat Arthur berdiri tadi.

.

.

Dan jauh di pinggiran kota, terdapat sebuah peristiahatan terakhir. Di tengah-tengah tempat itu, terdapat dua buah nisan yang bersampingan. Dan nisan itu tertulis **NESIA DEWI PERTIWI (17 AGUSTUS 1990 - 15 MEI 2005)**. Lalu di sampingnya tertulis **ARTHUR KIRKLAND (23 APRIL 1989 - 15 MEI 2007).**

* * *

END

* * *

Tiba-tiba aja cerita ini terpintas sama Lena. Maaf kalau jelek ya

Lena mau ngucapin makasih buat yang sudah membaca maupun mereview.


End file.
